Ambroise Bonnet
by poepipo
Summary: (OC Story) Even though Ambroise fears death, she still would want to join the Military in order to protect humanity from Titans. Deep inside, she wants to go outside-follow her adventures joining the Military and trying to look at what's life outside the walls.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ambroise Bonnet**

She clutched her chest as she tried to calm herself down, her heartbeat paced quicker every second as she glanced at the slip of paper. Ambroise grabbed the pencil as she scribbled her name and her information. She was to report exactly at Tuesday when her real training began. Her father insisted her not to join the Military but she had to. _I'm not going to let these Titans get away with the murder of my sister_, the girl thought to herself. Ambroise scowled at the thought of the memory, she would never forgive herself. She dashed towards her home to meet her father. He was a farmer, trying to earn money by selling his fruits and produces. Nobody really knew his first name, but most call him by the nickname-Merce.

Merce held Ambroise's hands tightly. He didn't take a glimpse at her, as he focused only on her gentle, soft hands.

"Please…promise me that you'll be alive." He whispered.

Ambroise nodded. She didn't need to say anymore. Merce smiled, but Ambroise obviously knew it was a fake mask. She knew that he would break down in tears just seeing the last glimpse of his daughter. Merce picked out a plump, red apple from his bushes and handed Ambroisee a piece. She politely took the apple from him, and sighed.

"Dad, I'll be safe out there." She promised.

She had a satisfied look in her crystal, blue eyes. Ambroise slowly strolled to a grass field. The sunset slowly approached the day as fumes of colors paint the skies. A bright mix of purple, orange, red, and yellow filled the sky. She observed the clouds and felt hypnotized by the peace and beauty of nature. _Beauty is always ruined by much more horrible things_, Ambroise thought. In this case-Titans. Ambroise always wondered about how or where they came from, they are such a mysterious creature to her.

Ambroise took out her iron dagger from her left pocket. She stared at the familiar rose bush that hid her secrets. The girl took out a body sized ragdoll stuck in the middle of a wooden stick that held it all together. It had some scars and cuts because of Ambroise. Its brownish-yellow color still reflected Ambroise. She had dirty-blonde hair that was held together in a ponytail. Her most prominent feature is her bright blue eyes that stuck out due to her pale, snow complexion.

Ambroise positioned the training figure to stand in place; this would be her training for Titans. She swung a deep cut to the body's neck, as cotton poured out from its neck. Then Ambroise jabbed her dagger in the chest of the body, and ripped it out. The force of her strength pushed the body forward to collapse. She spent all night practicing and every cut she pierced, Ambroise would get angrier and think more about her sister-_Julie_.

Two days later, it was the day when her training to be in the Military started. Ambroise's knees were slightly shaking but she concentrated only on her sister. The comfort of her sister made her relieved. She was standing in a row with other trainees like her; in a distance she could see the faint mountains overlapping each other. There was a bald man with a tan complexion with a brown goatee. His eyes could kill you in an instant if he just glared at you. Ambroise was not startled by him. She was not scared of anything, except death. Everyone fears death, but she despised dying and had a deep fear for being chewed by one of the Titan creatures. Ambroise gulped silently, trying not to think about death and focus on the screaming man.

"You're in three years of hell!" He shouted. He was confidently pacing back and forth. "Who are you?!"

Her eyes were dazing off, as she felt her body slowing down. The sun was beating down on her, and all she could hear is the faint buzzing. Ambroise slowly shut her eyes to relax a little, doing this would potentially risk her life but standing there made her tired. She could hear a loud thud, but after that-nothing.

Loud footsteps approached the girl. She could feel the warm air softly press against her cheek. Ambroise quickly opened her eyes to see the face of the man in charge. His deadly eyes stared into hers, and she immediately stood with confidence.

"You think you're having some comfort?!" Asked the man.

"No sir!" Ambroise said.

"PAY ATTENTION OR I'LL FEED YOU TO THE TITANS!" He shouted in her eardrums.

A dozen eyes shot up at her, she hated being the center of attention. Some snickered after his remark. _I didn't want to be a clown, I'll never be taken seriously after this,_ she thought.

After introductions, she could feel a touch of embarrassment for a brown haired girl that tried to share a potato with the man. However, Ambroise moved to another Trainee Squad due to the squad limit. She moved to the 105th Trainee Squad. Ambroise ran to the cabin that was serving dinner, she took a plate and searched for a place to sit on. She spotted a boy with glasses; he had jet-black short hair with freckles covering his cheeks. She sat across from him and he pretended not to notice her.

"Hello…?" She asked.

He didn't respond but continued eating his food. Mashed potatoes with gravy and some slush of meat she didn't recognize. Ambroise poked her food with a fork, and glanced up at the boy.

"Are you going to answer or what?"

"Why are you here?" He sighed.

"To restore peace to humanity and stop the Titans for justice and honor." I said.

"I mean-why are you sitting here? I don't need to know about your Titan bullshit."

Her cheeks were red with anger; Ambroise pointed her fork at the boy. She didn't even want to start an argument with him, or be his friend.

"It was an empty table! You're extremely rude. No wonder why you're all alone." She said.

"Shut up." He scowled. "You know nothing about me."

"No person that rude should be allowed to save humanity! People's lives depend on the hands of a rude…no good…" Ambroise mumbled.

"You think I'm doing it for humanity? I'm only going to go to Wall Sina to be safe from these Titans. I don't care if the humans will die or not. I'll be with the King's side and be prot-"

Ambroise violently punched him that made the boy flung off his seat. She grabbed his collar and took a jab at his jaw, his nose started pouring blood.

"SHUT UP! YOU THINK THIS WILL SAVE YOUR LIFE?!" She shouted. "THIS WON'T SAVE YOU ANYTHING! THAT'LL MAKE YOU A COWARD!"

Some of the people from the cabin stared at the scene with surprise while other separated Ambroise from hitting the boy any longer. She hated being in the center of attention. The captain stepped in at the right moment and pulled her away from the rest of the group. He dragged her to a dirt patched running track. The man had a long beard that reached to his bottom neck with a low-cut hairstyle.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He said.

"I can explain, sir! He angered me by…by insulting the people in these walls. He only wants to join because he wants to be safe in Wall Sine!" She defended herself.

The man-Karler, walked back and forth with a strained expression.

"I don't know if I should kick you out of the group, or give you a second chance." He said.

"Please! I'll promise never to hit my team mates ever again! I have to be a part of the Military. I have to kill the Titans." She pleaded. "Please!"

The girl dropped herself from her knees and didn't dare look up at Karler's eyes. He was pacing from the field, thinking about what to do with her. She thought about her life if she was not working from the Military, who would she be? A merchant? A useless person that gives no position to humanity? Even if she feared death she wanted to die honorably, to die with people knowing that she contributed from humanity's success.

"Run around the track until you see the sun go up." He said. "You have to control your anger even if you feel you want to punch them. Be patient, then maybe you'll be allowed to be from the Military."

Ambroise nodded. She stood up and immediately began to run. She didn't want to be out of the group just yet, she vowed herself to save Julie from the dangers of the outside world. But they have already grasped her…and took away her life.

_A/N: Hey guys, this is my Attack on Titan fanfic, I hope you enjoy. I noticed Ambroise is a lot like Eren but I will be trying to progress her personality better every chapter ( to try to make her unique) \ ( ^ o ^ ) /. Please comment & rate_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trett & Emily**

Ambroise's eyes were heavy and she could feel eye bags forming under her restless pupils. She saw the sun creep up on the meadow hills, and was relieved by that. Other kids had watched her with beady eyes, while others had just pretended to not care. She tried to find the boy with the glasses again, and saw him sitting on a wooden chair-watching her every move. He had a purple bruise on the corner of his right cheek, and his expression was not pleasant at all. She stopped running, and tried to catch her breath. Ambroise could smell the boiling potatoes and the cooked onions from a mile away. She had been starved of no breakfast and dinner, and heard her stomach plead for more food.

The captain-Karler, stopped her from running any further. He commanded everyone from 105th Trainee Squad to practice this new equipment to get used to. It looked like a roped belt, or a type of swing.

"You will all balance this thing, and see if you're used to being in air." He said.

A young-looking girl was by her side with reddish curly hair that was framing her petite, feminine face. Ambroise sat on the equipment, her body was dangling and it rocked back and forth. The girl with red hair smiled at Ambroise and grasped on the metal handle. The metal handle was next to the equipment.

"Hello, my name is Emily." She said.

"Ambroise Bonnet." Ambroise replied.

Unlike the boy with the glasses, Emily seemed much nicer. She had a kind demeanor, something that the boy did not have. The girl cranked the handle slowly, as she switched between watching Ambroise and focusing on the handle.

"I wish I could join the Survey Corps." Emily sighed. "But only the top heroes can go there."

"I just want to join the Military Police to see life outside the walls." Ambroise said.

"Me too,"

Ambroise tightly gripped on the two ropes that held the belt together. She was feeling a bit sea sick, Ambroise tried to manage her balance but it felt like she was going to drop.

"Don't worry, Ambroise!" Emily said.

Somehow that comforted her; she confidently looked down to see her body being elevated from the ground. She didn't have a fear of heights. Ambroise sat still from the air, a feeling of satisfaction. The girl dropped her back down with the handle and cheered.

"Wow! I can't believe you did that!" She exclaimed.

"I can't either!"

A couple of hours later, she was at the porch of the cabin staring at the mountains. She desperately wanted to go outside and find something, Ambroise fiddled with the pearl inside her pockets her sister Julie gave. Emily joined her; there was a comfortable silence amongst the air. Emily was leaning against the railings of the porch as Ambroise continued to rock the wooden chair.

"I want to go outside, and find something…but I don't know how!" She said.

"Don't worry about that, Ambroise. We'll be safe here." Emily said.

A tan, dark-haired boy that looked surprisingly young for his age knocked on the cabin's fine wood. It got the attention of Ambroise and Emily suddenly glancing at the boy near the walls of the cabin. He smirked at the girls and bowed.

"Name's Trett. Y'know, my brother taught me a way to get outside these walls. He's from the Stationary Guard. I can teach you how to get outside the walls." He said. "I can show you the outside world."

Emily yelped in fear. She crossed her arms furiously and glared at the handsome boy.

"Who do you think you are?! Trying to endanger our lives like that?!" The girl scolded.

"Relax, girlie. I'm just trying to make an offer." Trett said.

Ambroise suddenly shook Trett's hands and introduced herself and Emily to Trett. Her bright blue eyes glowed with ambition as Emily's flaming purple eyes burned.

"What offer?" Asked Ambroise.

"Give me...both of your dinner." Trett said.

"Deal!"

Emily snatched Ambroise's left ear and dragged her in a corner.

"Ambroise! What are you doing?! We don't even know this boy, let alone trust him. What if we get eaten by one of those things?! What if we die? We have to be safe here," Emily whispered.

"That's it. You're too comfy being safe in your little log cabin, what I'm doing is to find the truth in Titans. I want to at least see the Titan who ate my sister."

"How are you going to do that? There are dozens of Titans."

"We have to. Please."

Emily sighed. She was Ambroise's new friend. But she told Ambroise that they have to 'borrow' the equipment used. At dinner-Trett, Ambroise, and Emily sat on an empty table and discussed about their plan. They would go outside at night, when everyone's distracted by sleeping; they'd climb the wall and go outside. After that, they'd return to the camp.

"What if it won't work? I don't want to get in trouble, Trett." Emily said.

"Don't worry, my plans never fail. I once stole a child's toy and wasn't caught! I'd always just slip and go-it'll be the same for going outside. Doesn't everyone want to see life outside these walls? We're caged like birds." Trett said.

Trett quietly slammed the table with a large grin on his face; he grabbed the two bowls Emily and Ambroise had and stuffed it in his face. Ambroise wanted to murder the Titan who ate her sister, Julie. She wanted to go outside and take vengeance. This was a large risk that Emily did not support, but she had to. _We'll just quickly come and go; it won't be that hard-right?_ Ambroise thought.

_**A/N:**__ Now we're going somewhere! I was stuck on the story, but now I've figured out the plot for this chapter and from further chapters __. What will Ambroise, Emily, and Trett face? _


End file.
